Thoughts that shouldn't be
by AddieF
Summary: I know this storyline is over...But I can't let go just yet : The wrestlers thoughts as they play out the AJ/Bryan/Punk storyline and the fallout from those thoughts...in other words, total SMUT and totally AJ/CM PUNK


- This is set during RAW on July 9th 2012

He knew he shouldn't but he just couldn't stop thinking about her, wanting her.

At first it was just that brief kiss on the top of the turnbuckle, that tiny taste that played on his mind. The thrill that went through him that dulled the pain of the fall through the table. Well until the next morning anyway. Then there was the real kiss the next night. He knew it was coming, knew what the script entailed, knew when she'd spin him around, was already excited at the thought of it. And when it happened he was overwhelmed with need for her, pure lust rushed through him and when he feared it was ending he put his hand on her hip and just pulled her closer. It was her who finally pulled away, immediately snapping back to script leaving him confused at how real it had been, dazed and incredibly turned on.

And yet he knew she was just a co-worker, albeit a ridiculously sexy, single co-worker but a co-worker none the less. One who was just no doubt following her script, just like she had done when she'd been 'dating' Daniel Bryan. He remembered overhearing her complaining to Kaitlyn about how Daniel's kisses were so horrible, 'wet and icky' was the phase he thought she'd used. But in the ring with all the cameras turned on she'd been as believable as anything.

So he just carried on, did his job, played his role, said his lines and tried desperately to not let on how much she affected him.

That was until RAW the next week, those 4 words, said so close, so intimately, so seductively with that smouldering eye contact that even in front of all those thousands of people, Punk felt like they were in the bedroom.

"you turn me on"

Instant hard-on...he almost forgot his place in the script, and when she dropped to one knee, the images running through his head were most definitely not PG. And he was pretty sure he thought half embarrassed, that if she'd looked, with her eye level just then she'd have been able to tell exactly where his thoughts were. And it certainly wasn't helped by that top she had on, with that zip just begging to be pulled down...

When the segment was over and he made it back to the seclusion of the locker room, now empty with everyone watching the screens in the other room, he sank onto the bench and tried to steady his breath. Pictures flew through his mind, how he wanted that ring, no, that whole arena to be empty, with just him and her standing there, how she would back him into the ropes, run her little hands over his chest, over the front of his wrestling trunks, how his knees would buckle and he'd have to hang on as her fabulous little mouth followed the trail her hands had taken...

And that's when he heard it, the far shower was on, he immediately looked around, panicked, nobody else's gear was out... he stood and walked over to the entrance to the showers and peered around the corner. Hung over the rail was some very small tartan items. Punk gulped, he knew he really shouldn't go any further, but his legs wouldn't stop walking.

And then her saw her.

Under the water stream.

Back arched, those breasts no longer held down by those sports bras, jutting out so perky and just begging to be bitten. His eyes moved farther down and he leaded on the the wall to steady himself. Down over that toned stomach to a perfectly shaven pussy, and holy christ she was touching herself. Punk nearly came in his pants at the sight.

She was breathing heavyily and her eyes were closed, not aware of his presence. He could see her fingers were slick with her own juices and that she was getting closer from her breathing. He couldn't help but begin to rub himself through his trunks.

It was when she began to make tiny mewling noises that he thought he couldn't take it anymore, and then it happened.

"Punk"

His name, she had called his name, when she was doing that! And god the need in that voice, she needed him, and Christ did he need her. He couldn't stand it any longer; he strode into the shower, still fully clothed and pulled her hand from herself. She whimpered as he pulled her face to his and pressed their lips together.

AJ gave a start, and broke the kiss. "What?.." she was silenced as he nibbled on her lower lip, and the feel of his lip ring cold against her took any willpower to resist away. She returned the kiss and ground into him feeling his erection against her. This was a fantasy come true and she was going to make the most of it. She eased his trunks and pants down allowing his cock to spring free. She desperately wanted to taste it, but the need to have it inside of her was just too strong and so she jumped into his arms. She could feel the cool tiles press into her back as he lowered her onto him and they both cried out at the feeling.

It was hard, it was rough and it was just what they both needed and soon they were coming, her first with the feeling around his cock pushing him over the edge too. And when it was over they both sank to the floor of the shower, spent, satisfied and still intimately connected.

- Even though I know this storyline is over, I have a few more thoughts I want to play with...


End file.
